


So My Mom Almost Killed Me

by MTL17



Series: Braeden's Pack Of Bitches [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Malia desperately needs a distraction from what just happened.This story takes place after Season 5.





	So My Mom Almost Killed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"So, my Mom almost killed me." Malia said in her usual dry tone while looking down at her mother's unconscious body, before adding bitterly, "And I almost killed her."

"Self defence." Braeden shrugged, also staring down at her defeated opponent.

"Exactly." Malia said, turning to the older girl while finally getting to the point, "Wanna make out?"

Braeden looked at the younger girl and raised an eyebrow, "I just knocked your Mom unconscious."

"To save my life, which makes it totally hot." Malia grinned, and in the case it was a problem noted, "Me and Stiles, we have an understanding. I can fuck girls, and he can fuck guys."

"Yeah, I don't care..." Braeden said dryly, while looking the other girl up and down, "Do you really just want to make out?"

"No." Malia admitted with a grin.

"Good." Braeden said, closing the distance between them.

Malia was a little disappointed that, despite her words, Braeden insisted on starting by kissing her. They had both been so close to death, yet again, meaning their hearts were beating rapidly, blood was pulsing through their veins and most importantly they were high on adrenaline. Couldn't they just get down to the sex? God, Malia had to put up with enough foreplay with Lydia. Although at least Braeden was unsurprisingly good at kissing, forcefully grabbing Malia by the head and pulling her into a deep lip lock, her tongue invading the teen's eager mouth and taking total control. It was enough to have Malia whimpering with delight into Braeden's mouth.

Another reason that Malia whimpered in delight was that Braeden pushed her back against a wall forcefully, and then a short time later picked her up and carried her through the house to the nearest bed. A really twisted part of Malia was disappointed that they weren't going to fuck right in front of her mother, because it would be a great way to say 'fuck you' to the bitch who just tried to kill her. God, Malia really needed something to take her mind off that. Unfortunately she was left to those thoughts as once they reach the bed Braeden unceremoniously dumped her onto it and left her there, which was super frustrating, even if she had a very good reason to do it.

"Wait here. I need to go secure your Mom." Braeden explained, smirking at the pouting teen, "Awww, don't be like that. I'd much rather be fucking you, but you wouldn't believe the number of bounties I've missed out on simply because I didn't secure my prisoner properly."

"Oh, I can believe it." Malia quipped.

The Bounty Hunter gave her a look which made Malia glad that Braeden didn't have a weapon on hand at that particular moment. To be fair Malia wasn't actually trying to be rude that time, although she had been told that was when she was her most offensive. Not that she really cared most of the time, except when it could cost her sex. That was never a good thing. Luckily in this case her hotness, and the other person's adrenaline, meant that the danger of not having sex passed. Actually that's how it was just about every time Malia had sex. Whatever, the point was Braeden just turned her back on her, disappeared out of sight and then called out something very encouraging.

"Just be naked when I get back."

Which was all the encouragement that Malia needed to almost literally tear off her clothes. Unfortunately that meant Malia was left waiting for what felt like an eternity for Braeden to return, giving her plenty of time to wallow in all the reasons they shouldn't do this, most importantly being that they probably should be helping the others right now. But Malia was selfish, screwed up, and just wanted to fuck Braeden so badly. God, she had wanted to fuck that dark skinned goddess since the moment they met, a feeling which was only amplified when Braeden finally reappeared, looking every bit the goddess that Malia thought of her as. Especially because she wasn't merely naked, but naked except for a huge black cock between her legs. For better or for worse it wasn't real, but Malia could definitely work with it.

"This, is my white girl tamer." Braeden explained while stroking her big black dick, "You eat my pussy good, you get to feel every inch of it inside you. You don't, then maybe you still feel it inside you, but not in your pussy."

There was a brief pause and then Malia grinned, "Couldn't you just shove it up my ass now and fuck the shit out of me?"

"Damn girl, you nasty." Braeden laughed, slowly approaching her pray, "That's good, because the truth is there's no way I wasn't destroying that pretty little ass of yours. It's just now you've got to earn it by eating me good. Which I don't think will be a problem for you."

"You have no idea." Malia grinned again, before lying down flat, "Come sit on my face."

Braeden always packed her strap-on just in case, but she had a good feeling that she could talk Malia into some fun later. She just hadn't thought it would be this easy, or that Malia would offer her what she wanted on a silver platter. But Braeden certainly wasn't going to argue about getting what she wanted, so with a smirk she crawled onto the bed, positioned herself over Malia's face and then lowered herself down. Instead of simply removing the harness she pushed it out the way to save time later, something which unsurprisingly Malia didn't seem to mind, because as soon as Braeden was near enough Malia lifted her head and slid her tongue over the other girl's pussy, causing Braeden to cry out joyfully.

That sound was then repeated over and over again, along with gasps, moans and whimpers of pure pleasure as Malia got down to some serious pussy licking. Normally Braeden would try and hold back herself, make her lovers earned them, but she was in the mood for this to be a quickie, and besides, she wasn't sure she could keep herself from it even if she tried as Malia effortlessly proved she was indeed experienced in the art of pussy licking. Oh yes, Malia licked her cunt with just the right amount of speed and pressure right from the start, building it up perfectly to push Braeden towards climax without giving her too much too soon, particularly by gradually increasing her focus on Braeden's clit.

As she reached the point of no return, already, Braeden considered telling Malia to slow down so she could savour the work of this incredible pussy licker, and really test out everything she was capable of. It was very, very tempting, but later. Right now Braeden really, really wanted an orgasm. Especially after already deciding this wouldn't be a one time thing. Or a two time thing for that matter. No, Malia Tate was easily one of the best rug munchers that Braeden had ever met, and she simply had to make this girl her bitch. Hers to use whenever she wanted, whenever she wanted and however she wanted. Which was a thought which was only confirmed when after only a brief encouragement the little pussy slut gave Braeden exactly what she wanted. Again.

"Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, lick me! Lick my cunt you hot little bitch! Oh fuck!" Braeden swore, before kicking it up a notch, "Yesssssss, lick my clit you fucking dyke! Ohhhhhhh, fucking eat me! Fuck, kicking your Mommy's ass made me sooooooo hot, mmmmm, and now I want to drown her daughter in my juices. In my fucking cum. Oh fuck Malia, make me cum! Mmmmm, ooooooh yesssssss, make me cum all over your pretty little dyke face! Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, and make me cum in that hot dyke mouth of yours! I want you to swallow my girl cum like the little pussy loving lez you are! Do it bitch, make me cum! Ooooooh shit, make me cum! Make me fucking aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, ooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd!"

Initially Malia just took Braeden's clit into her mouth and started sucking on it, the Bounty Hunter having to push through the pleasure to continue telling the slut what she wanted, although at that point it seemed more like begging than the command it was supposed to be, Braeden's voice sounding very whiny and even pathetic. Which Braeden hated, although she was impressed with the way that Malia was able to take her to the edge of orgasm so quickly, and then keep her there for a few long seconds. Then the little dyke slut gave Braeden what she truly wanted, and it was glorious. And after that the black girl was happy to help the white girl make sure it wasn't a one-off, and they could squeeze as much pleasure out of this experience as possible.

Malia loved eating pussy, and could happily do it for hours if required, or simply if she was in the right mood. But now she was in a selfish mood, wanted to be fucked hard and most importantly soon by the big black cock which bizarrely remained only inches away from her face throughout eating Braeden's pussy. Thankfully Braeden was accommodating. Maybe even too accommodating, as towards the end Malia was struck with an odd sense of disappointment that she didn't get to savour this admittedly yummy flavour. But the wheels were already in motion, Braeden already ordering her to make her cum, and Malia just couldn't resist such an order from a dominant woman.

So Malia had rammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Braeden's pussy and then almost immediately started thrusting it in and out of the other girl's pussy until her mouth was filled with girl cum. Thanks to training from her friends, especially Lydia Martin, Malia was able to sense that impending climax and remove her tongue and wrap her mouth around Braeden's entrance fast enough for her to swallow the majority of the dominant woman's cum. Malia then gleefully repeated this process a few times, not just because her training compelled her to please her top, but because Braeden's cum was heaven in liquid form, and Malia desperately wanted to swallow all of it. Or at least the majority of it.

Unfortunately for Malia that rarely lasted when she was in this position, and Braeden was no exception. In fact Braeden started grinding against her face sooner than the other women who had done this to her, and she was much more brutal about it, Malia feeling like her face got literally bruised as the other girl used it as a fuck pad. Thankfully she had been trained for this, Malia sticking out her tongue so Braeden intentionally, or possibly unintentionally, could bash her clit against it to increase the power and frequency of her climaxes. Although more importantly for Malia personally, with her mouth open like that a good amount of cum was squirted down her throat and into her belly were it belonged.

The rest of Braeden's girl cum ended up covering her face, which would be a wonderful reminder later of what Malia truly was, namely a pussy loving slut. It also provided an opportunity for Malia to get some of it later, or for her lover to get it for her. And sure enough, Braeden came through for her again, eventually collapsing down on top of her not out of exhaustion, but a strategic move so that she could kiss Malia and then taste herself upon the other girl's lips and tongue. She then pulled back to slid a finger over Malia's face, collecting the cum and then pushing it into Malia's mouth before kissing her again. That process was repeated a few times before Braeden pushed the strap-on back into place and smirked wickedly.

"Who wants to get their ass fucked?" Braeden asked, confident that she already knew the answer.

Sure enough Malia eagerly replied, "I do, I do."

"Then bend over and give me that cute little bitch hole of yours." Braeden ordered while retrieving a bottle of lube and then covering the dildo with it.

Malia quickly did as she was told and then begged, "Please Braeden, don't tease me. Fuck me! Shove every inch of that dick right up my ass, right now. Trust me, you're not going to need more preparation than that lube. Mmmmm, and maybe not even that. Yeah, I'm a total ass whore Braeden, please let me prove it to you. Please? You don't need to be gentle. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, you don't need to be gentle at all. Mmmmm, Lydia and Alison totally double teamed my ass earlier. Oooooooh yesssssss, past me back and forth between them like the piece of ass I am. Ohhhhhh, and Lydia took my anal cherry ages ago, so oh God yes! Yes! Oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssss, oh Braeden! Oh God!"

Braeden licked her lips as she pressed the tip of her strap-on against Malia's butt hole and slowly pushed forwards. She was surprised just how quickly and easily the teenager's anal ring stretched open and allowed her black cock to slip inside that beautiful white butt, Malia even letting out a moan of pleasure as she was anally penetrated. This amazed Braeden. She had ass fucked a lot of women, but none of them were so slutty that they actually enjoyed getting their asses penetrated. And yet not only did Malia moan when the tip slipped inside her ass but she continued moaning in pure pleasure as Braeden slowly but surely stuffed her white ass with that big black dildo.

It was without a doubt the hottest thing Braeden had ever seen, the older woman pulling apart the younger girl's ass cheeks so she could get a good look at that sweet little hole stretching wide open and allowing inch after inch of her strap-on to slip inside it. Then just when Braeden didn't think it could get any better her hips came to rest against Malia's butt cheeks in record time, announcing that every single inch of her big black dick was buried up the teen white girl butt. Which she should have been aware she was getting close to before now, but Braeden had just been so enthralled by the way Malia's cute little ass hole was taking her dick while the slutty teen coyote did nothing but moan in pure pleasure.

For a few seconds Braeden just stared in disbelief, then Malia moaned, "Fuck me. Please fuck me. Fuck my ass, mmmmmmmm, your cock feels sooooooo goooooooddddddd in my ass. Please fuck it. Mmmmmm, fuck my ass. Oh yes, just like that, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass! Oh fuck!"

Never one to deny a pretty girl her heart's desire, at least when they were in bed together or she was being paid, Braeden slowly pulled her hips back and then pushed them forwards just as slowly, officially beginning to butt fuck the daughter of the woman she had been hunting for so long. The woman who was still downstairs, and yet here Braeden was, ass fucking that woman's daughter. Which she tried to ignore, but it really was hard after how close that woman had come to killing them both, and after all the people she successfully killed, and now here Braeden was adding insult to injury by fucking that woman's daughter in the ass, and making her clearly love it.

Technically someone else had got there first, and Braeden had never known jealousy like what she felt for Allison Argent and Lydia Martin in that moment, because she'd had a lot of hot pieces of ass in her time but she dearly regretted not being able to take the anal cherry of Malia Tate, because it was never more clear this girl was born to be a shameless butt slut and Braeden would have loved to be the one to train her. No, she should have been the one to train her. Then she should have told the Desert Wolf all about how she helped her daughter except her true self. Although mostly Braeden just wanted that privilege because Malia had an ass that was made for fucking, and God was Braeden going to love fucking it.

Malia couldn't stop thinking about the other woman and her wife either. She tried to focus on Allison and Lydia, those wonderful women who had introduced her to first lesbian sex, then to anal sex, and how they and other girls like Kira had made sure that her slutty little ass got the constant fuckings it needed, but Malia still couldn't stop thinking about her mother. Although she was done with regret for now and was just angry at the bitch for everything she cost her, and wished she had told her about what a nasty little lesbian slut she had become. And she wished she had gone into graphic detail describing all those nasty little things, and exactly who she had done them with.

Because it wasn't just her close friends she'd whored herself out too. No, it was practically every girl in her school, and a few of the teachers. True, most of them just used her mouth to get off, and threatened her if she ever told anyone, but it still made her feel wonderfully slutty, and a surprising number were willing to fuck her ass if asked, and most who did ended up thoroughly wrecking her slutty little shit hole. In like a year she had become the town's unofficial lesbian ass slut, bending over for the respectable women in law enforcement to the likes of Scott's and Lydia's Moms. And most of all Malia wished she could have pulled down her pants and shown offer freshly gaped butt hole to confirm her was so true. Or better yet for her mother to find her bent over and taking it up the ass for Braeden like she was now.

Of course the sad fact was her mother had never given a shit about her. She just wanted her power back, and was willing to do anything to do it, including killing her own daughter. Although Malia quietly took satisfaction in the knowledge that her Mom had probably discovered the truth about her sex life while stalking her. Was probably disgusted with how depraved Malia han become ever since her wonderful Mistress Lydia had taken her anal cherry at her request and introduced her to the wonderful world of butt sex. If she closed her eyes Malia could even imagine the disgusted look on her mother's face as she witnessed her daughter acting like such a whore.

Thankfully Malia soon became distracted from these extremely unhealthy thoughts by the increasingly overwhelming need to cum. Since there first time Lydia had butt fucked her Malia had learned that she had an incredibly sensitive rectum which was easily stimulated, and quickly relaxed regardless of how obscenely stretched it was, further proving what she believed to be the fact that her main fuck hole was always meant to be her ass hole. And fuck, Braeden was even better at this than Malia had ever imagined and easily caused any mild discomfort there had been from the initial stretching to become a distant memory and for Malia to soon become overwhelmed by pure pleasure.

That was really saying something as from the moment they met Malia had known deep down that not only was Braeden a total top, but a proud ass pounder. Malia had a sixth sense about these things, her ass hole quivering every time she encountered a total butt buster like Braeden. True, her slutty ass hole quivered around women anyway as she was constantly aching for an ass fucking, but the quiver was always more powerful when it was someone like Allison or Lydia who had thoroughly wrecked her ass in the past, or Braeden who was someone who she knew was going to thoroughly wreck her ass in the future just from the way she looked at her, or her ass. And Braeden had given her all the signals that it was only a matter of time before Malia was bent over and taking it up the ass for her.

In that moment Malia was furious with herself for not offering a total Alpha like Braeden her ass the moment they met. At the very least she should have pulled down her pants, bent over the table they had been sitting at while waiting and spread her cheeks for this clearly superior woman and begged her to give her what she so desperately needed. And she was also mad at herself for not begging for a harder butt fucking sooner. But everything had just been extra crazy lately, and oh, was this totally worth the wait. And it was about to get even better, because as much as she held back to squeeze every bit of enjoyment out of this as possible it wasn't long before Malia was begging like the proud butt slut that she was.

"Harder! Please Braeden, fuck me harder!" Malia cried out desperately, "Destroy my fucking ass hole! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, wreck it! Wreck it hard and deep and make me cum! I need to cum, oooooooh yessssssss, just like that, mmmmm, harder! Harder, harder, HARDER! FUCK ME! Ass fuck me like the fucking anal whore I am! Please Braeden, ohhhhhh fuck, fucking use me! Use me like an anal whore. Make me your anal whore! Make me your anal whore, your butt slut, mmmmm, your anal sex loving bitch, oooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssss, just fuck me! Fuck me hard! Harder, oh harder, AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHH, OH BRAEDEN, OH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"You wanna cum? You do it!" Braeden demanded, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, slam that little bitch ass back at me. Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's so hot! More, more, more, oh fuck yeah!"

Only too happy to obey Malia quickly lifted herself up onto all fours and started slamming her ass back at Braeden. At first Braeden laughed cruelly, and then even more cruelly slow down her own thrusting to keep Malia from cumming. But then just as Malia opened her mouth to start begging again she instead found herself screaming with ecstasy as Braeden started to pound her slutty little ass hole harder than ever before, almost instantly giving Malia the kind of incredibly powerful orgasm she could only have when another woman was fucking her up the ass. And thankfully just like when Mistress Alison and Mistress Lydia pounded her whore butt it was quickly followed by another orgasm, and another, and another, and another.

It always helped when Malia brutalised her own butt hole like this, but Braeden more or less matched her thrusts, which was extremely impressive for a human. In fact, this butt pounding was even harder than any Mistress Lydia had ever given her, and maybe even Mistress Allison, which was more than enough to solidify the words Malia had been saying before. She just hoped that this total stud would want Malia to be her bitch. Or better yet, her personal ass whore. Oh yes, in that perfect moment Malia wanted to be nothing but an ass on legs, her most private hole a fuck hole for Braeden's pleasure. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while as her mind melted from the ecstasy she was experiencing.

Braeden fully intended to make Malia hers. Before this just wanted a quickie, but now she realised just how hot and fuck-able Malia's ass was, and the fact that this teenaged werecoyote was clearly born to be a submissive anal whore who desperately need to be owned by a powerful woman, but was determined to make Malia her bitch. More importantly she was going to make Malia her submissive anal whore, and her perfect ass her favourite little fuck hole which would be available for her to use for her pleasure whenever she wanted. And she was going to do that by giving Malia the anal pounding of a lifetime. Oh yes, she might not had taken this girl's butt cherry, but from now on she would own this ass.

Thinking of the woman responsible for that made Braeden so angry in that moment. Allison Argent and Lydia Martin had robbed her of the chance of taking Malia's anal virginity, and her lesbian cherry at that, and for that they would pay dearly. Oh yes, Braeden would fuck them both just like this, right in front of Malia. She would make Malia's precious Mistresses her bitches in front of Malia, so she could prove to Malia that she was the only true Alpha in town. Oh yeah, Braeden was going to gape those butts, and prove she was the Alpha female around here. Perhaps she would even keep all three of those hot little white girls as her submissive bitches, with of course Malia being her favourite.

Unfortunately those thoughts kind of backfired, as they caused Braeden to cum a lot sooner than she intended. She just couldn't help it, the combination of that, the knob on the inside of the harness bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of butt fucking another girl just caught up with her. Especially as this was a supernaturally strong creature who should be able to kill her with ease, but Braeden had her bent over and taking it up the ass like the little bitch she truly was. Oh yes, she was making this supernatural creature her bitch, the fact that Malia sometimes transform back and forth only making it hotter, especially as in a nearby mirror Braeden could just about see Malia's glowing blue eyes, her fangs and her claws. All of which were meaningless next to Braeden's power and dominance.

Even though cumming too soon guaranteed that she wouldn't be sodomising Malia for nearly as long as she wanted Braeden made sure it was as hard as she wanted, the next few minutes the hunter using every ounce of her strength to brutalise her new bitch's back door. As a result she managed to make Malia's cum squirt out of her cunt so frequently it was like a damn had burst, and the whole time she got to hear this teen scream for her. Unfortunately it was meant that her energy was sapped, to the point where she had to stop, and all she could do was avoid doing something embarrassing, like collapsing on top of the younger girl. Which was tough, but Braeden just about managed it so she could quickly pull her dick out of Malia's butt and admire her handiwork.

Malia cried out and then whimpered as Braeden's cock was yanked out of her battered butt, making her feel like something had been amputated, which was horrible and wonderful at the same time. Horrible because it was officially the end to the anal sex, but wonderful because her now gaping ass hole was a testament to just how slutty she had been. And just what an ass wrecker Braeden was. Malia then emphasise those two wonderful things by slowly reaching back and pulling apart her butt cheeks without needing to be asked, just like she had been trained to do. This clearly greatly pleased the dominant woman, who chuckled with delight at this shameless display of submission.

"Wow." Braeden chuckled, staring deep into Malia's rectum for a few long seconds before asking, "Is this you being well-trained, or just a slut?"

"Can't it be both?" Malia countered cheekily.

For a brief moment Braeden pretended to be annoyed by that response, before chuckling, "My kind of girl."

"Yeah, I think we've established that." Malia grinned, before quickly adding, "But I'll be happy to offer up another bit of proof about how well-trained and slutty I am, if you like."

Taking the bait Braeden returned the grin, "Show me what ya got."

Without a moment's hesitation Malia let go of her cheeks, spun around and kneel down between Braeden's legs, making it very clear what she was about to do. She then briefly paused to grin up at the other girl, before taking the head of the strap-on dildo which had just been in her ass into her mouth. If that wasn't proof enough Malia then moaned at the taste of her own butt, a sound which was in no way exaggerated as it was a flavour she had loved from the very first time she tasted it, much to the delight of her tops. Braeden was of course no exception, beginning to chuckle softly and stroke Malia's hair as the white girl started eagerly cleaning the black cock.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, suck that cock. Suck it! Oh fuck yeah." Braeden offering verbal encouragement, starting out with some combination of those words before elaborating, "Suck it good, mmmmm, suck it real good. Suck your ass off of my cock. Show me just how slutty and well-trained you really are by going ass to mouth. Oh yes, only the nastiest whores go ass to mouth, mmmmm, and you're clearly one of them. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, and you know what else, I don't think you had to be trained into doing this. Or if you were, it took like five seconds, because you're clearly born to be a nasty little ATM whore for women like me who love fucking sluts like you in the ass! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, mmmmm, suck it bitch! Get every drop of that ass off my dick! Oh fuck yeah, deep throat it, oh shit!"

Of course Malia would have deep throated the cock without encouragement, and maybe even without permission, because she just loved the taste of her own ass so much, and really wanted to get every drop of it. But she always welcomed encouragement, especially this type which made her preen with delight, grin around the cock in her mouth and look up lovingly at Braeden. It also made Malia hope, not for the first time, that this wouldn't be a one time thing. That Braeden would fuck her over, and over, and over again, because if there was one thing Malia wanted more of in this town it was ass wrecking tops with delicious pussies, willing to use her like the slut she was.

To Malia's delight she got her wish, Braeden shoving her cock back up her butt pretty much the moment Malia had finished cleaning the dildo. It was in the cowgirl position this time, but Malia revelled in the chance to further prove what a massive anal whore she was, and eagerly rode the top, until predictably Braeden switch their positions again. And so it went on like that, pretty much all night, Braeden treating Malia to literally hours of ass fucking, with the only breaks being the ones she got to suck cock, and occasionally lick pussy or eat ass. So it was pretty much a perfect night as far as Malia was concerned, even if it involved her mother trying to kill her.


End file.
